This invention relates to a vial-syringe which due to its essential characteristics can be subjected to any kind of sterilization, ensuring sealing, thorough sterility and great practicalness in use.
Such devices commonly referred to as vial-syringes, have been known for a long time and are of increasing wide spread use, being generally used for medecines or drugs, but particularly for serums and first aid products, and substantially comprising a container, preferably made of glass and on one side closed by a sealing piston and connected or connectable to a piston, so that when being used the container will act as the syringe cylinder. Prior art vial-syringes suffer from several shortcomings, particularly as to possibilities of prewashing the empty vials, sterilizing such empty vials and sterilizing the vials after filling up. In other known types of vial-syringes, wherein these shortcomings are of minor importance or magnitude, sealing means are provided which rupture when being used, by the pressure exerted by the piston, with easily imaginable drawbacks of other nature.